Thor, en búsqueda de la corona de cristal
by NaomiMnM
Summary: Thor, el dios del trueno y príncipe de Asgard, comenza una aventura junto con su nueva amiga, Alondra para encontrar la corona de cristal que, según la leyenda, solo puede ser forjada por el príncipe mas bondadoso y fuerte.


**"THOR, en búsqueda de la corona de cristal" FAN-FICTION**

_"No somos un equipo. ¡Somos una bomba!".- Bruce Banner._

•INTRODUCCIÓN•

Una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente, inhale una vez más airé, estaba cansado, era difícil terminar esto a pesar de que ganábamos en hombres, pero estas criaturas eran poderosas. Me levanté del suelo, camine sin prisa alguna hacia donde se encontraba la batalla, agite mi mazo en el aire y tome impulso, salte en el aire levantando mi mazo y estrellándolo contra el suelo provocando que todos aquellos que luchaban en contra de los Asgardianos cayeran al piso rendidos ante el Dios del Trueno.

Los Asgardianos regresamos orgullosos por la victoria de la batalla que acabábamos de llevar a cabo, caminaba con la frente en alto y sosteniendo mi mazo con mi mano derecha, seguido por todos los valientes soldados que habían combatido a mi lado.  
Mi hermosa madre nos recibió con una gran banquete de celebración, había todos los platillos más finos y elaborados que había en Asgard preparados por las bellas doncellas de aquí.

Hablando de doncellas, mi madre sigue insistiendo en que consiga una esposa y convertirme en rey de Asgard, pero yo siguió enamorado de Jane, la terrestre que no he vuelto a ver desde que forme parte de los vengadores. Esa muchacha era fantástica, me hacia sentir cosas inexplicables pero tuve que regresar para proteger a mi planeta y ahora tengo que superarla y casarme.

Levante mi mirada despegando me de mis pensamientos, mire a mi alrededor para inspeccionar los platillos sobre la mesa cuando me encontré con la mirada de una doncella desde el otro lado del cuarto. Estaba usando una falda roja que llegaba hasta el piso con una abertura en uno de sus costados permitiendo más libertad de movimiento, tenía también una blusa color gris de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y llegaba hasta su cintura.  
Aquella mujer era físicamente hermosa, no era parecía a alguna persona que yo hubiera visto antes, ¿Será una diosa o una simple doncella?  
Me pare de mi mesa y camine hacia ella, parecía que me había hipnotizado con su belleza. Conforme me acercaba ella sonreía pero permanecía inmóvil.  
Llegue hasta ella y las palabras brotaron de mi boca -¿Acaso, nos habíamos visto antes? -La hermosa chica sonrió y puso uno de sus brazos en su cintura.  
-No, me llamo Alondra, diosa de la lluvia-  
-Bueno, yo soy Thor, dios del trueno-  
-Se quien eres, eres el príncipe de Asgard- me sonroje ante su comentario, no era muy común que me reconocieran por el título de "príncipe", el único lugar donde así me llamaban era en mis narraciones en mi cabeza.  
-Si, ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?- ella sonrió victoriosamente, como si estuviera orgullosa de no haberme visto antes.  
-Viaje por varios planetas y galaxias, para aprender-  
-Ah, por eso las intensas lluvias repentinas en algunos lugares- Alondra río, tenía una risa hermosa, difícil de describir con palabras, simplemente hermosa.  
-Si, por eso.-

-  
- Mientras te encontrabas allá ¿Que viste? -Alondra y yo habíamos conversado por horas, era una persona fantástica y llena de sorpresas. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un mirador, se podía observar gran parte de Asgard, el atardecer estaba en su punto más bello frente a nosotros, los colores resplandecían en el rostro de Alondra haciéndola lucir más hermosa.  
-Vi la corona de cristal, según la leyenda únicamente el príncipe más bondadoso y fuerte de la galaxia puede poseerla- Ella no despegaba la mirada del cielo.  
-¿Hay que ir a buscarla? -la mire a ella y ella me devolvió la mirada extrañada -soy un príncipe, bondadoso y fuerte. Puedo hacerlo- Alondra sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me enamoraba desde apenas unas horas, asintió levemente con la cabeza y así convenzo nuestra aventura, en búsqueda de la corona de cristal.


End file.
